Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a display device including a voltage line to transfer a power voltage.
Description of the Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are among the most common types of flat panel displays in use today, other related display technologies include organic light emitting diode displays (OLEDs), plasma displays, electrophoretic displays, etc. An LCD generally includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes (e.g., a pixel electrode, a common electrode) and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes and controls the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. As a result, the polarization of incident light is controlled for displaying images.
In general, the display device (or display panel) includes pixels for displaying an image, and drivers for driving the pixels. The drivers include a data driver applying data signals to the pixels and a gate driver applying gate signals to the pixels. The gate signals control the transfer of the data signals.
The data driver receives voltage signals from an external source in order to generate the data signals and voltage lines are connected to the data driver for transfer of the voltage signals to the data driver.
For example, in order to generate data signals, at least two sets of voltage signals are typically used. In one case, two voltage signals are supplied and in another case, three voltage signals are supplied. As such, if two separate sets of wires are designed for these two cases, design cost and mask cost will increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.